Beautiful Disaster
by ace0389
Summary: Not your typical Draco is a vampire, Harry is his slave kind of story. Contains elements of The Hollow's series.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** Well, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! My past ones were so bad I ditched the name entirely and started a-new. I hope you enjoy this, for it came to me just a few minutes ago while listening to Bjork!

**Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. They are the bi-product of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Ciao.

**Warning:** This is going to have some… little slashy moments in the future of the Fic. Nothing big, just some kisses. Like I could write a sex scene!

*Edit* Er… going through this, editing it… maybe continuing it… don't take my word for it!

* * *

There was an eerie silence hanging over the area of Privet Drive. The faint sound of fireworks filtered through the foggy air as the leaves on the trees began to turn up, a sure sign of rain. No car drove on the black tarred streets, no owl hooted in the distance. Everything was normal, well, as normal as can possibly be. Except for one small, tiny little thing…

A tall, thin man had just dropped off a small bundle on the Welcome mat of the Number Four residence. A bundle which deeply interested a man hiding in the shadows of number 5 Privet Drive. A man who by which all means shouldn't have been hiding at all. It was his son's birthright, and under his race's Law he was expected to bring this bundle to his son. The man stepped from the shadows of number 5 and swiftly crossed the street to rest on the curb of number 4. The air reeked of spells. Protection spells, Monitoring spells… _wards._ Oh how he hated protection wards… they were a fickle thing, for something as dark as a Vampire…

After 10 minutes of severe concentration, the wards were of no issue to the Vampire.

_'How ingenious…'_ he thought, _'only those who mean him no harm may enter the premises… how very, very like Him. Such a sentimental fool He is…'_ He crouched down and grimaced, for it was such a plebian thing to do. A man such of his stature should never sink so low. He quickly scooped the bundle into his arms and exited the wards. He gazed down to the lithe form of one Harry James Potter… and smirked. Revenge was sweet, and he savored each moment of it. The hardships his kind had endured, along with the constant worry of his secret being discovered… and yet, here he held the savior of the Wizarding World… the Boy-Who-Lived…

_'Such an idiotic name that is, too,'_ he thought, _'Just a pathetic title so the fools have something to grasp on to when they need it… this is for the best; he would be nothing but a servant if he were to remain here.'_ And so the aristocratic form of Lucius Malfoy disappeared in one clean sweep of his cloak. And along with him the quintessential of Heroes, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

* * *

So… what up?


	2. Draco's Detore

Note: Sooo, I'm not quite sure how old Harry was in the books when he became the BWL, sooo in my story he shall be 17 months old.

* * *

The next morning at number 4 Privet Drive was as normal as could be. Vernon Dursley awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and busied himself with getting ready for the oncoming day. Petunia Dursley could be found dashing around the kitchen making a feast that was fit for a king. Their son, Dudley, whined and yipped like a piglet in his high chair. Not one thing was different… except for when Vernon opened the front door. He grunted as he picked up the morning paper, and hit air when he reached for the morning milk. Vernon had a look of confusion pass over his face, before he straightened and bellowed, "Petunia! That blasted, good for nothing milk-man didn't deliver the milk _again!_" And with a slam that echoed throughout the neighborhood, Vernon closed the door to his home and carried on with his day, oblivious to what happened the night before.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's footsteps echoed throughout the halls of his mansion as he walked toward his study. The bundle he carried before was safely tucked away in a crib in the room adjourning his son's. As he lowered himself to sit in his lush high backed chair he thought of the field day the Ministry and the papers would experience tomorrow. As it was of no matter to him, he began the mind numbing task of sorting through the paperwork he had forged the night earlier.

After assessing that everything was in order he sealed the papers and sent them to the Wizarding Adoption offices in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As of 12 noon Harry James Potter would officially become one Mr. Harry James Potter-Malfoy. And with a content smirk that would scare even the ugliest giant, Lucius Malfoy made his way to his bathroom to take a long shower to prepare for his day at 'work'.

* * *

In his crib Draco Malfoy pouted and grumbled. Being 17 months old he had very little needs…well, he had a lot of needs, but being cuddled was one of them. And he wasn't being cuddled. So he rectified the situation and climbed out of his crib and padded into the room next to his. He was surprised when he found another crib with another baby in it. Another _male _**baby**. And he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Bad boy!" After assessing the situation as much as a 17 month old child could, he decided to scream. And scream he did.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was a vain woman. She loved make-up and was the most Narcissistic person next to Narcissus himself. But the one thing she loved more than herself was her child. That is why it did not come as a shock when Narcissa shrieked while combing her hair and ran from her room like the hounds from hell were chasing her when she heard the screams of her lovely little Draco.

Lucius poked his head out from his study in just enough time to see his wife fly around the corner and hear the door of his son's room fly open and slam into the wall. An echo of 'Oh darling, are you alright?' wafted through the halls. Lucius Malfoy rubbed his temples and set off towards Draco's room, his face set, with his cane in his hand.

* * *

This story is ridiculous, just warning you! Also, I have no idea how to format this thing... I wish it just kept it the way Word had it!


	3. Rapture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just twisting it to my will. And I don't own any of Kim Harrison's beautiful work. I'm just borrowing her rules.**

**VERY IMPORTANT! **In this chapter I use the term 'Scion'. I figured it'd be better for me to explain it up-front then at the end… and I never really explained how vamps are going to work in my story. So… this is me trying to make sense:

When you are an un-dead vamp, you obviously need blood to survive. But you also can't go out in the sun. So you have a Scion to do your bidding for you. Now, Lucius is a living vampire. Which means that he is alive, but posses Vampire attributes. Like pale skin, increased strength, and speed. He can go into the sun and worship openly. However, he doesn't need blood to survive. He only craves blood. As such, Narcissa is a witch. Which means she's living. And not a vampire. Which makes Draco a half vampire. And I'll explain more about his situation in later chapters.

So, as Lucius is a living vampire he doesn't have the restrictions an un-dead one has. But Narcissa is his Scion because A) She is his wife, and B) Because he needs someone he can trust once he dies to do what needs to be done. Because living vampires 'die' twice. The first time they are killed and rise again to be like Vampires that we all know (like from Buffy) and then they die again and go to hell. Any who… does that make any more sense? Yeah… I should just work on a FAQ… because there's gonna be a lot more stuff that'll have to be covered…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was not a patient man, by any means. He had no need for dawdling and other activities of the sort. He wanted results. And he wanted to get his work done. One screaming child was one too many. But two? Lucius silently cursed the Gods above as Draco's wails woke Harry, and he in turn started screaming as well. 'Why me?' he thought as he strolled towards his son's massive bed room. 'Of all the things to happen _first thing in the morning,_ why this?'

He entered his son's second 'room' to see his wife, the darling that she is, cuddling their son and stroking his hair. By then Draco's wails had lessened to pitiful whimpers. Lucius hid a smile. 'That brat is milking it for all its worth.' Unfortunately, Draco spotted his Father and his pitiful whimpers turned into full blown shrieks. Little Draco ran from his mother's arms as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him and attached himself firmly to his Father's leg.

"B-ad boy! B-ad boy!" Draco sobbed into his Father's leg. Lucius quirked an eyebrow at Narcissa who had suddenly sprung to her full height and glared at her husband.

"Lucius," she hissed, "Why is there a child in Draco's play room? Where are Draco's toys? Tell me, _Lucius, _why is my son crying?" Lucius looked at Narcissa bewilderedly and replied.

"Are you daft? I finally made good on my threat to give Draco up for adoption. He's such a bother, really. Always releasing drool, generally stinking up the place. No, I felt a new child would suit us better." Narcissa's eyes nearly smacked Lucius in the face.

"How **dare** you! Draco is our _son_! Our _flesh _and _blood_. How could-"

"Narcissa! Connect your mouth to your brain! I told you what I was doing. Has all that make-up finally destroyed what remaining brain cells you have left? This new child will be Draco's… partner. Don't give me that look!" Narcissa took a tentative step back as her husband's pupils began to widen, threatening to swallow his eyes. The air had become oddly warm, and it felt as if he was smothering her. He continued, his eyes boring holes into hers.

"I finally collected the payment that was owed by the Potters. Luckily for us… all they had left besides a few thousand galleons was a child. What are a few thousand galleons when you can have your very own little boy for free? No nasty birth weight, no blood and gore. No, we made out good dearest. So put your brat to bed!" His nostrils flared as he ended his sentence, clearly scenting the emotions in the air. Narcissa's eyes narrowed.

"Don't pull an aura infront of Draco!" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and the hidden promise of retribution in her words caused Lucius to still.

She knew that when a vampire began to pull an aura something wicked was about to happen. So Narcissa acted as any scion would and followed her husband's orders. She put her brat to bed. Lucius, in the meanwhile, turned towards Harry and gently picked him up. He carried the placid tot over to Narcissa and Draco and lowered him ever so gently so he was neatly hovering over Draco.

"Draco, this is Harry. Harry, this is Draco. You two will be partners…friends. You two will be play pals. You two will generally muck up my house while I go about my business. You will be respectful to each other, and you will not enter my study. Understand?" Lucius ordered.

Harry giggled and let a drop of drool hit Draco's forehead. Draco looked shocked and nodded, not understanding a word his Father had said except for the baby's name and the word 'partner'. That's what his Daddy called his Mommy. Draco's eyes widened as his Daddy placed the Harry-boy into his crib. He made a noise of distress as his Daddy grabbed his Mommy's hand and forcefully made her leave the room. As his door shut, Draco turned to look at the Harry-boy.

"You!" Draco screamed. Harry giggled and waved. Draco didn't want this boy to be his partner. Even if he had eyes the color of the grass. This was all relative, as Draco hated grass. It was prickly and icky. Harry crawled forward shyly.

"Hi," he whispered. Draco's eyes narrowed and poked the boy in the cheek.

"Outta my bed!" he pouted. The Harry-boy blinked and bit Draco's finger. Draco yelped. "Bad! Bad boy!" he said as tears welled up in his eyes. The Harry-boy released his finger with a smile that, in Draco's opinion, made him look like a moron.

"Pway?" The Harry-boy asked. Draco shook his head no, and fell over as the Harry-boy threw a ball at his head. 'Bad boy!' Draco cried in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucius had efficiently dragged Narcissa back to his study. He sat her in a plush chair and called for a house-elf to bring up some tea. Being a witch who just happened to be his scion, Lucius had to take extra steps to make sure he didn't kill her accidentally. Which meant no aura pulling in her presence. A bummer, really.

Narcissa testily sipped the tea the house-elf brought, waiting for her husband to explain. After what was eternity, in her opinion, she spoke.

"Lucius, what were you thinking brining the Potter boy here? When the Ministry finds out not only are they going to burn down our house they're also going to burn down my make-up! We can't have a child of the Light in our home! It isn't kosher!" Lucius gave a sigh as he folded his hands together.

"Narcissa… we legally own Harry. He isn't the Potter boy any longer. He is officially a ward of the Malfoy clan. His life rests in my hands. He is Draco's partner. This is a debt paid; one that Vampire and Human law cannot over rule. Your make-up is safe," he scowled.

Narcissa sniffed and turned her nose to the air, unintentionally exposing her neck to her husband. Lucius's pupils began to dilate again, and as he rose he started to ceremoniously shred his clothes off his body and clear his desk. Narcissa lowered her face questionably as she saw her lust-ridden husband. She smirked evilly as their game of Cat-and-Bat commenced.

* * *

Dobby was a loyal House-Elf. He did everything his masters forced him to do, even that disgusting time he had to clean the dungeons. One-Hundred years of blood and toxic waste was enough to do in any House-Elf. But Dobby persisted, and he didn't have to hurt himself for a whole day. However, when he popped into his young Master's room to tidy up, he was shocked and a little frightened to see The Great Harry Potter lying in his Master's bed. Dobby, being a good house elf, told no human of his Master's secret. He did, however, alert Dippy to the problem. You see, Dippy was a good House-Elf. Trust worthy. And he worked at Hogwarts. Oh yes, Dobby would never tell another Human his Master's secrets.

His deed having been done, Dobby dutifully slammed his hands in the red-hot waffle iron he had used to cook Master's breakfast.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore loved mysteries. He once traveled to Israel to discover the secrets of Jesus, only to fail. Mysteries were great. But puzzles were better. When Dippy the House-Elf popped into his office, he had expected the usual lemon cake and tea. However, Dippy had brought with him a different kind of food. Food for thought.

Albus Dumbledore loved puzzles. His biggest one to date was figuring out how Lucius Malfoy legally stole his most precious commodity right out from under his nose. Puzzles, indeed.

* * *

Good God, I have no idea…


	4. Rebel

**N**ews traveled quickly in the Wizarding World, this Lucius knew. Why else would he own controlling shares of The Daily Prophet? The news is a great way to control people, and Lucius liked being in control. However, to his displeasure, someone had told that bothersome new reporter at the Prophet that Harry was no longer a Potter. And that wouldn't do at all. A man of Lucius's stature should not have to deal with such tasks. That's why he had employees. However, after being completely satisfied by the events that occurred the night before, Lucius was in a giving mood. So he paid dear Rita Skeeter a visit. One that she surely wouldn't forget.

Harry awoke to the feeling of hot air on his face. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, and it sort of reminded him of the time his goofy Godfather had turned into a dog and slobbered on him. Only without the drool. Harry opened his eyes to see the blonde boy he had hit with the ball earlier in the day. He was lying face to face with him, and he could see the freckles on his nose. Harry silently watched the other boy, who he vaguely remembered was called Draco, before he prepared his sneak attack. It would be a great attack, one he had done to his Daddy many times.

Harry stood up as quietly as he could, and after swaying for a minute, he flopped down on top of the boy called Draco. The other boy awoke with shock as he felt the weight of another baby on him. He turned his head slowly to see the Harry-boy's eyes filled with mirth and laughter. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of something inside him, but he quickly buried the feeling. After all, he was just a child, and twinges were nothing a child should be feeling.

"Get offa me!" Draco gasped. Harry merely looked at him with disappointment. It wasn't the action he was expecting to receive. Where was his hug and kiss? His Daddy always hugged and kissed him after the sneak attack… Harry quickly realized that Draco wasn't going to do what was proper. And so, Harry gave Draco a big wet kiss on the cheek and tried to squeeze the death from him. Draco didn't move, and his eyes slowly followed the Harry-boy. He kissed him! He kissed him! The only person allowed to kiss him was his Mummy! Draco took in a breath and was about to scream, but the Harry-boy quickly silenced him by stuffing his fish-plushy into his mouth.

"Why no like me?" Harry pouted. He couldn't understand _why _this boy was such a… a… well, he didn't have the vocabulary for what Draco was. But he knew, one day, he would have the words to describe it! Harry refused to move as Draco started squirming again.

"You bad boy! Make Daddy no like me! Want give me away! Bad boy! Offa me!" Draco squirmed some more as a bead of sweat traveled its way down his face. Harry's eyes widened and got off Draco. He felt sad for Draco. He wondered if he played more maybe his Daddy would like him better. Oh well, why did he care? At least he wasn't cold any more. Harry merely poked Draco and crawled to the side of the crib.

"Out. Go down!" Harry stated. He looked expectantly at Draco, who looked at Harry.

"Climb? Draco asked. Harry shook his head no. Draco smiled innocently at the boy. "Oh," he said. Draco walked to the edge and climbed out of his crib, walking out of his door that was left open for him. Harry stood in the crib, confusion evident on his face. When he realized Draco wouldn't be coming back, Harry started to cry. He cried until a funny little green man came into his room and helped him out of the crib.

Harry's sniffles echoed off the walls as he was led to the changing room where he was promptly relieved of his messy diaper. The green man, who called himself Dobby, then placed Harry into a high chair in the kitchen. Harry glared at Draco, who was sitting in his own chair eating some mush. Harry was mad at Draco. He thought they were friends, but he left him all alone in that big room.

Draco looked over at him and stuck out his tongue. Harry gasped and stuck out his own. After that, a war of tongues erupted in the Dinning Room. Narcissa looked from Draco to Harry and slowly lowered her son's spoon. 'This might take a while,' she thought.

* * *

Fawks noisily preened himself as Albus Dumbledore sat as his desk and pondered. This puzzle was frustrating him. According to the Minister of Magic there was nothing he could do. But he knew there had to be something, there always was. Albus tapped his fingers on his desk, wondering if Harry would survive to reach age 11.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stripped off the black gloves he had been wearing. He smirked contentedly. Rita Skeeter was currently huddled on the floor of her cubicle, whispering about ridiculous things like bunnies and frogs. He loved his job, and no one could change that. He expected to return home to the sound of children being quiet and his wife dutifully sniffing as she read the latest gossip rags. Oh, how he wished that were so.

Because life isn't easy for a multibillionaire. Why else would he have so much money? The blood, the sweat, and the tears… can't forget the tears. His thoughts quickly changed course, because as soon as he waltzed into the dining room to find out why Harry and Draco were shrieking, he got hit in the face with crushed peas.

Draco dropped his spoon in fright as he saw what he did to his Daddy, while Harry promptly began giggling. 'I hate crushed peas!' he snarled inside his head. Rightfully so, they're all green and mashed. Lucius surveyed the damage that had been done to his dining room. Mashed potatoes, peas and bananas were covering the walls. He looked up only to see a questionable brown stain on the ceiling. 'How did that get up there?' he wondered. Narcissa shakily rose from her place in the corner, her courage suddenly returning as the mass of flying food had receded.

"Lucius," she whispered, "I tried to stop them, but they threw the food at me as soon as I came near! And I tried using my wand… but the little bastards 'accidentally' made it fly out the window! You deal with them! I have squash up my nose!" Narcissa flew from the room in a desperate attempt to make her nose happy. Lucius turned his eyes to the two children. They looked like they had been vomited on by a giant. Lucius sighed and put on his stern face.

"You two are in big trouble! Did you not hear me last night? Respectful is not this! Oh no, I am very disappointed in you two! Tripset, get in here and clean these little brats up! I'll deal with you two later!" Lucius finished his rant and promptly went to his study. He took out a shot glass and a bottle of Fire Whisky. He poured himself a shot and downed it.

'These brats will be the end of me' he thought as he poured another shot.

* * *

Harry looked from the empty archway where Draco's Daddy had been to Draco. He made a satisfied sound. "You in trouble!" Harry exclaimed. Harry then began to be scrubbed down by another green man. He sneaked a look at Draco only to see him on the verge of tears. Harry scowled and tried to understand why he was upset. He had started it after all. Draco looked at Harry and let out a shriek.

"You a poop-head! Big poop-head! You ruin everything! Bad Harry!" Draco vented his frustrations and began to cry. Harry scowled once more. 'He cries too much!' he thought.

"Not my fault, cry baby! You bad boy!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"BAD HARRY!" Draco quickly shut up as the house elf started scrubbing his face. Harry slipped from his high chair and waddled over to Draco where he promptly bit him on the leg.

"Stupid!" Harry huffed, as he slowly walked away from Draco, who was now crying. 'He really does cry too much,' Harry thought with an internal sigh.

* * *

Jesus…


	5. Wet

9 years later

_Thunk_

Harry let out a yelp as he fell off his bed and hit the floor. He warily rubbed his head, wondering how long he would continue to awake like this. He sat up and blearily looked around, desperately searching for his glasses. He stood up and heard a resounding crunch, signaling that he once again stepped on them.

'For the love of Merlin!' he thought, 'Always! Always on a Thursday! Why is that?' He sighed and scooped up the twisted remains of his glasses, and set off in search of his mother. Not biologically, but mother all the same. Harry stopped outside of her door and knocked softly. No matter how much he loved her, he hated waking her up. Narcissa Malfoy was nothing if not a poor morning person. He heard a slightly grumpy "Come in" from the other side. He took a breath, and entered the room

Narcissa Malfoy was always a beauty. Motherhood only made her even more beautiful. She laid eyes on Harry, still in his pajamas, cupping the remains of his spectacles in his hands. Her lips quirked ever so slightly as she beckoned him over to the bed. She reached down and pulled him up until he was sitting in her lap.

"Why is it that you always break them on a Thursday, dear?" Narcissa asked as she pulled out her wand. Harry fidgeted and let out a breath.

"Because Draco hexed me. He put a voodoo curse on me and now I always break my glasses on Thursdays!" Narcissa let out a chuckle and messed his hair up even more than it already was.

"And it can't possibly have to do with the fact that every Wednesday night you stay up late waiting for your father to come home from work? It can't possibly be that, hmm?" Narcissa chided with a smile. She turned Harry around till he was facing her. He had turned a brilliant shade of red, one that in her mind quite resembled the famed Weasley Red. Harry held out his hands to her and she quickly muttered a 'Reparo!' and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright Harry, go take your bath. You smell like the underside of a Hippogriff. I thought I told you to bathe more often?" Harry quickly jumped down from the bed and ran from the room, giggling like a madman. "Wash behind your ears, you devil!" Narcissa heard the slamming of the bathroom door and got out of bed, anticipating the oncoming events of the day.

Harry tore off his clothes as he turned on the various knobs and latches in the bathroom. He loved this bathtub. It held 30 different kinds of soaps and bubbles! And who doesn't like bubbles! Harry stepped onto the step ladder in front of the mirror and glanced at his reflection. He smiled and turned on the faucet. He loaded toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began brushing like he had never brushed before. Today was the day! The 9th anniversary of him coming to stay with the Malfoy's. It was also Halloween! Both of Harry's favorite things on the same day! Yes, Harry was very excited. It was like his birthday all over again. There would be a party and lots of food and candy. Harry grimaced as he thought about what awaited him.

'I have to wear those stupid robes,' he thought. 'And I have to act like a gentleman!' Harry spat the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinsed. He turned off the faucet and did a cannonball into the bathtub. Water sloshed out onto the floor as he began cleaning himself. He thought about what Draco would have to wear, the little snot.

'I hope he's just as uncomfortable as I am!' Harry thought, knowing it wouldn't be true. Draco liked dressing up. He also liked hitting Harry. But then again, Harry liked hitting him back. It made Draco very jealous that his mother always fretted over Harry, and Harry reveled in it. Harry smiled before he went underwater to rinse his hair.

* * *

Draco Malfoy always awoke at 6 in the morning, sharp. Today was the day of the party and he wanted to look perfect. All his friends would be coming over to celebrate the anniversary of Harry's arrival. Draco frowned as he noticed a hair out of place on his head. He quickly smoothed it down and winked at the mirror.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was very handsome. Pansy even said so. He puffed out his chest with pride, remembering the week before when he and Pansy kissed. It was quite sloppy, and frankly he didn't see the big deal about it, but it made Pansy happy. And Pansy was his best friend, so he kissed her to please her. Draco began buttoning his dress robes with precision, not wanting to miss one button. When he finished and decided he looked perfect, he hopped off the step in front of his mirror and walked to Harry's room.

He was going to wake the big lug up, even if he had to hit him. Again. He reached his room and stopped outside, once again checking to see if he looked fine. It was quite drafty in the halls, and he didn't want one hair out of place. It was his great pleasure to make Harry feel inferior in the looks department. Draco always looked perfect, and well… Harry didn't.

Draco smirked and threw open the bedroom door. His jaw dropped as he heard a frightened squeal and saw a very naked Harry try to cover himself up with his shorts. 'Oh Merlin, where's my towel!' Harry thought.

'Oh Merlin, where's his towel!' Draco thought. Both boys blushed. One in embarrassment, one in anger.

"Stop staring at me, you flobberworm! Get out of my room!" Harry screeched. Draco smirked.

"Why, so you can run around naked some more? Well, I never thought you'd be one to fancy being in your birthday suit, but ok, Harrykins," Draco teased. Harry turned even more red and lunged after Draco, temporarily forgetting he was starkers. Draco eeped as he fell to the floor.

"Harry, if you wanted to be my boyfriend all you had to do was-" Draco didn't get to finish, because Harry quickly stuck some dirty socks in his mouth and punched him in the eye.

"..Out," He hissed. Harry rolled off Draco, who in turn scrambled up and ran from the room with tears in his eyes. He felt so degraded! No one stuffs dirty socks in his mouth! He was contemplating his revenge when Harry stiffly walked out of his room, clothed and all. He numbly passed Draco, who looked at him with curiosity.

"No fists? No mean words? Why, Harry, I do think you've lost your-" Draco began, trying to taunt his way into Harry being punished. However, Harry had other plans. If Draco wanted to act like a girl, he would treat him like one. Harry pushed Draco into the portrait of one of his forefathers and promptly kissed him on the lips. Draco was shocked; especially considering the twinge was back. Harry pulled back, glaring at a shell shocked Draco.

'No, this is most definitely different than Pansy…' he thought with wide eyes. Harry snarled at him.

"You leave me alone! I don't like you! When your friends come over, stay with them! And if you don't, I'm going to tell them that you snuck into my room to see me naked, then kissed me!" Harry huffed as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall. Draco, still pondering the difference between kisses, shouted after Harry.

"Like I'd want to hang out with you anyway, Scarhead!" Draco huffed and turned in the opposite direction. It was only a few minutes later that he realized he was walking upstairs when he wanted to walk down.


	6. Burnt

As Harry stomped his way into the kitchen, he completely ignored the scent of Dobby's famed pan-whats-it-bangers, a completely unique invention (or so he says…). These were, of course, Harry's favorite breakfast meal. And Dobby loved to make Master Harry happy. And so, he slaved over the stove, making these complicated whose-its, only to be ignored. Harry slammed his bottom on to the nearest bar stool and sighed. Dobby, being a particularly bright creature, turned to Harry with kind eyes.

"What's wrong, Master?" he squeaked. Harry sighed once again, ignoring Dobby and his what's-its. "Master Harry? What can Dobby do to make you smile?" Another sigh. Another muted response. His bat-like eyes sufficiently dropped, Dobby sighed as well. Soon, it was a fairly small sighing party. One that, unfortunately, had to be broken up when the thinga-ma-bobs began to burn.

Dobby yelped, and magicked the burnt frying pan out the window. He twisted his potato sack, and looked around to make sure no one noticed. His eyes fell on Harry, who was staring at the salt shaker, sighing every few seconds.

Safe, Dobby turned once again to his charge and tried to cheer him up. He tried everything. He jumped, twirled, tripped, banged his head, shoved his head in the oven, and even stabbed himself with a fork. All the usual laughter emitting stunts did absolutely nothing. Finally, going mad with stress, Dobby shouted: "Fine, master Harry. Dobby is leavings now. He is no longer going to make his what's-its, and is no longer going to be tortured by you! Good day!" and with a snap, Dobby disappeared to where it is that he lives.

"Great. He's left me. Why does everyone always leave me?" Harry said dejectedly.

"Because you're a tosser, and you smell like cabbage." Harry narrowed his eyes at the sound of his frienemies voice. He slowly turned his body to see a smirking Malfoy spawn. He jumped off his stool, and braced himself.

"Well, I may smell a bit funky but at least my hair isn't single handedly putting a hole in the ozone layer!"

"Ozone-what? Have you been reading muggle nonsense again!...HEY! At least my hair is doing SOMETHING productive! You're just flops about, crying to the world 'I am so dirty. Just look at me!'Bah! Welp!"

"Scav!"

"Tramp!"

"SA-LUUUUUT!"

"BOYS!" Both Harry and Draco swiveled and stared at their mother. 'Oh no, no no no. Bad, very bad,' These thoughts, and others, raced through Draco's still developing mind. Harry, on the other hand, was thinking, 'Mmm, I want pan-whose-it-whatsists. Mum looks cross…'

Narcissa tried not to glare, as doing so would make her face wrinkle even more prematurely then it was. Children, she thought, were a tad bit more trouble than her face could handle.

"Draco, darling, do you even know what a tramp is?" Draco shook his head. "And how, then, did you come by this word?" Draco looked to the ground, and mumbled something that sounded quite close to 'Dad'. She turned to Harry.

"And Harry, a slut? Do you know what a slut is?" Harry, having finally been asked a question he could answer (As she asked many that he couldn't… like 'who made a mess in mummy's drawing room?) bounced with horrible concealed excitement.

"Yes! Dad said it. Well, Dad said that Molly Weasley was a 'Slut that didn't know how to-" Harry was cut off as Narcissa cast a silencing charm on him. Harry, for the most part, didn't seem to notice.

"Boys," Narcissa sighed, "Please stop acting like this. Every time you fight, mummy gets one more gray hair. And mummy doesn't like that. So please, please, stop." Both boys, knowing how much they hated the smell of Rosmerta's Hair Tonic, quickly agreed. Narcissa lifted the charm on Harry, and asked the age old question.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes mum!" both the boys chorused. Narcissa gave an inward sigh. Like that would ever happen.


	7. Heritage

While eating the breakfast so lovingly prepared for them by Dobby, the Malfoy family cast furtive glances at one another. The lord of the manor was at the head of the table smiling. Lucius Malfoy doesn't just smile, and all in attendance were equal parts curious and afraid.

Narcissa daintily cut her sausage, remembering the last time she had seen Lucius smile. It had been six months ago, when Dumbledore had failed for the umpteenth time to remove Harry from their care. She glanced at her husband, and saw him staring at the boy.

Lucius had taken a liking to Harry, as had she. He was a kind child, brave, honest, but full of mischief. And while her husband had never outwardly shown it in a large way, she knew he cared for Harry as much as he did Draco. Narcissa lowered her eyes as her husband's attention refocused on the others at the table. She brought her fork to her mouth, carefully eating the sausage piece so as to not smudge her lipstick.

_Ahem_.

Every set of eyes in the room swiveled to Lucius as he cleared his throat. He appraised everyone, taking in their appearance as he folded his napkin, placing it on his plate.

"Today is a special day." His voice was clear, yet somehow void of emotion. Like a robot. "Today is the anniversary of the day Harry joined our family. As you all know, we will be holding a ball starting promptly at 7pm." With that Lucius stood, striding away from the table towards the doorway. He was not a man of many words, and it almost seemed as though speaking made me irritated. After all, people should be able to anticipate his every thought, or so he wished.

As he left them he paused at the doorway, turning his body to look over his shoulder. With one hand resting on the door frame he rested his eyes on the crow's nest that was Harry's hair.

"Harry, come." And with that, he turned and began walking once again.

Harry looked wide eyed at Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa nodded her head in approval. Harry placed his napkin in his plate, got up and began to follow. As he walked be Draco he couldn't help but notice the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. The blond was mashing his fork into his hot cakes, and had a frown on his face. Harry quickly said his goodbyes and tried to catch up to Lucius without running.

He down the long hallway that laid next to the staircase, ducking behind the bust of some great-great-great-great Malfoy, to follow his Father. He saw him enter his office, and hurried to catch up to him. He stopped inches from the door and tried to smooth his hair. His palms were slightly sweaty, and he let out a deep breath.

The last time he had been in this office with permission he had been five. Lucius had told him about his past and all that he was, and all that he would be. It was a lot for a five year old, and it changed his life. He would never forget his parents, who died so bravely for him. And as he entered the door way, he couldn't help but wonder what would change next.

"Shut the door." His Father's command was hard, and Harry hurriedly shut the door. He slowly walked over to the desk. He sat when Lucius told him to, and he kept his hands folded in his lap.

"Do you know why you're here?" Harry shifted nervously.

"No, sir." Lucius said nothing, his eyes staring into Harry's.

"You're here because I want you to be. But not only that, you're here because I found this-" Lucius held up the head of a chocolate frog, and upon seeing it Harry instantly paled "in my desk drawer. What do you have to say about it?" Harry felt as if he were going to throw up, and knew he had been had.

"I… I don't know." Harry stared at the floor, trying to stop the tears welling in his eyes. Lucius cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't know? So this frog head just happened to land in my top drawer, smudging my financial report from last quarter?" Harry quickly glanced up at his Father and saw the blackness swirling in his eyes.

"Well… perhaps it got lost?" Harry's voice was small as he fiddled with his fingers.

"You're a terrible liar, Harry. It's one of the qualities you possess that amuses me to no end." And with that, Lucius let out a guffaw and popped the head into his mouth. Harry sat wide-eyed as Lucius chewed. He had a grin on his face that he was not used to seeing and it scared him.

"A-actually, I think I'm a good liar. You just happen to be perceptive." And with that, Harry beamed at him. Lucius inclined his head, taking the compliment and swallowing the chocolate.

"The real reason you are here is because I have something for you." Lucius opened a drawer in his desk and took out a small box wrapped in Quidditch birthday paper. He placed it on the desk and folded his hands as he watched the emotions flash over Harry's face.

"Take it." Harry tentatively reached out a hand and snatched up the gift. He held it to his chest in wonder, not because he has never received gifts before, but because he had never received on in his Father's office. This had to be a special gift, especially if he did not want to give it to him in front of Draco.

"Open." And with that Harry tore off the paper and stared in wonder at the box. He opened the lid and was shocked to see a silver ring. It was a dragon, whose tail curved around to form the hole for his finger. The dragon had emeralds for eyes, and looked fierce. He picked it up out of the box and held it in the palm of his hand. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

"There's an inscription." Harry looked on the inside of the ring and saw some writing on the tail. The words '_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper' _were engraved on it. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked up at his Father.

"Some like to think that the words of our family has to do with blood status. And as you know, the Malfoy's have never been… of pure Wizarding lineage." Harry's gaze was stuck on the ring, his thumb caressing one of the wings of the dragon. "Purity Always Conquers. Those are our words, Harry. The purity of the mind, the purity of the soul, the purity of your actions… it matters not. What matters is that as a Malfoy, you have to live up to the standards that have been set before you." Lucius let the words hang in the air.

"This time next year you will be in Hogwarts. I would have waited until then to give you this gift, but I felt that seeing your face would be more pertinent then following tradition. As each Malfoy enters their first year of Wizarding school they are given a token. Something to remind them of their heritage, so they know that while their parents might not be there to correct their actions they are still expected to behave in a dignified manner. Wear it with pride… son."

Harry sniffled as he put the ring on his right index finger. He looked up at his Father and smiled.

"I will do my best, sir." Lucius nodded.

"You're dismissed then." Harry stood, nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Harry?" Harry stopped and faced his Father. Lucius looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Try not to lose it." Harry smiled as Lucius waved him away. He exited the study, shut the door, and marveled at the ring on his finger.

He grinned, looking like a demon in the dark hallway.

Draco was going to be SO jealous!

* * *

Well… I'm not saying I'm back for good. I might just be visiting. But… I don't know, what do you think?


End file.
